I'm Sure You Have a Lot to Live for
by Alaina61999
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING! Imagine your OTP as complete strangers to each other. Person A is about to jump off a bridge/building/other high place, and person B tries to talk them out of it. T for topic. Ha I made a pun. Jack/Liz


Author's Note: Oneshot AU… Got the prompt from imagine your OTP on tumblr. Might be a little ooc…

It's late. Really late. Why am taking a stroll through NYC? It's freezing cold out here in the snow. Also, I'm getting a creepy vibe. The streets are empty and extremely quiet. That's quite odd for NYC. Even at night. I eventually come across the Brooklyn Bridge. Midway through I think I see someone on the ledge.

"What in God's name…" I say to myself as I try to figure out if what I'm seeing is real. I run over to the person who I eventually see is a woman. "Miss? Excuse me Miss? Umm, what are you doing?' I ask while stopping a few inches away from her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm about to jump!"

"W- What?! Why?!"

"Cause I'm a failure! Now keep walking and move on with your night!" She turned her head slightly to look at me. As she turned I saw her face, even in the dim lighting. She looked like she was in her early forties and very pretty. Why is she trying to kill herself?

"Miss, whatever you are going through can't be that bad."

She spins around on ledge (Which scared the shit out of me.) and looked at me angrily "Hey, Mister, you don't know what I've been through. And stop calling me Miss!"

"Then what's your name?"

"Liz Lemon. Tell that to the cops when the try to identify my body."

"No! Stop!"

She sighs and looks down at me. " Who are you and why do you want me to live so badly?"

"Jack Donaghy, and suicide is never the answer."

"Well again, Jack, you don't know what I've been through."

"Then tell me." She paces. _On the ledge. _"Liz, I really don't feel like having a heart attack right now. If you're going to pace, please do it on the ground. I say while walking every direction she does.

She stops and I sigh in relief. "Okay, I'll tell you. But only if you tell me something that has made you really bad lately.

I bite my lip. "Fine, but you go first."

"Well, my husband cheated on me with who I thought was my best friend. Which is weird because she's married. But they're sex freaks so they have an open marriage. It had been my dream for a while to be a mother, but after a recent miscarriage I learned that I couldn't have children."

"Why not adopt?"

"They prefer stable people who are married. I'm about to kill myself and I'm in the middle of a divorce."

"I won't let you do that."

She looks at me confused. "Get a divorce?"

"Kill yourself!"

"Oh, right. Well, I told my side. Now it's your turn."

I sigh. " I divorced my wife some months ago. She immediately got with someone else and married him within two months. She also invited me to the wedding out of spite. We had a kid together, and at first it was going to a joint custody. But, as you stated, they prefer married couples. I haven't seen my child on over thee months. And a little over a week ago, my mother died."

"Yikes. Why aren't you killing yourself?"

"Because, like I said before, suicide is _never_ the answer."

She thinks for a little bit. "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe?"

"Hmm… If I don't kill myself, do you want to grab a drink?"

"If?"

She sighs. "When I don't."

"Sure. I'm sure you have a lot to live for."

She smiles at me. "Thanks." She looks around and she now looks frightened. "Umm… How am I gonna get down?"

"How did you get up there?"

"I don't know… I was in the moment!"

"I'll help you down." I put up my hands up for her support. She reaches out to me but, she slips. "Liz!"

"Ahh!"

I grab her hands and pull her towards the other side of the ledge. She screams, again, and falls on top of me in the snow. She lifts her head up to look at my face then kisses me unexpectedly.

"What was that?"

"A 'thank you' and 'how sweet'."

"Sweet? How so?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Heh, sorry."

"And my answer to your many questions is, because you saved me. Even though you had no idea who I was, you were still persistent to not let me die."

"If you want to call that sweet then, sure." She gets off of me and we both stand up. "What's open this time of night?"

"You want to grab a drink now?" She asks a little surprised.

"Why not?" She smiles. I open my arm for us link arms. "Shall we?"

She wraps her arm around mine. "We shall."


End file.
